


и один раз, когда дрейка уволили из дозора

by ebobulochka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, йей идиотизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka
Summary: — Вступай в мою команду, Диез-я, — говорит пират и беззаботно скалится.





	

— Эй, офицер Диез, как тебя там... лейтенант? капитан? а впрочем, какое мне дело. Вступай в мою команду, Диез-я, — говорит пират и беззаботно скалится.  
Дрейк бросает на него один короткий взгляд, проверяя, на месте ли верёвки, и снова утыкается в папку. Разбой, грабёж, нападение на корабли Дозора, нанесение увечий гражданским, сопротивление при аресте. Он оглядывает пирата снова, и тот не кажется достойным своего послужного списка: тощий, взъерошенный, на несколько лет младше самого Дрейка. Выглядит так, будто неделю не спал и оттого поехал крышей. Незаметно, как он думает, проверяет узлы на прочность. Заметив, что на него смотрят, ухмыляется шире и демонстративно раскачивается на стуле, оттолкнувшись ногой от стола. Мимолётное желание подтолкнуть его, чтобы рухнул вместе со стулом, посещает Дрейка и тут же улетучивается.  
Качнувшись вперёд (стул с грохотом встаёт на все четыре ножки), пират наклоняется над столом, заглядывает Дрейку в глаза снизу вверх и говорит низко, почти шепча:  
— Я серьёзно. Ты подумай.  
От него пахнет порохом и кровью, и от этого хочется оскалиться, схватить его за шиворот, подтащить поближе и, вцепившись зубами, выдрать кусок.  
Дрейк суёт свободную руку в карман, нашаривает гладкий обломок морского камня, и динозавр нехотя затыкается.  
— Имя, — говорит Дрейк, обмакнув перо в чернила. Его пальцы не дрожат над листом.  
— Тра-фаль-гар-ло, — нараспев диктует пират, сощурившись. — Хорошенько запомни его, Диез-я. Ты ещё не раз его услышишь.  
На это Дрейк даже не отвечает. Этому веку досталось слишком много пиратов; добрая половина из них попадается раньше, чем успевает покинуть границы собственной страны, и каждый первый из попавшихся заверяет, что его имя ещё прогремит на весь мир. «Тра-фаль-гар-ло» успел натворить дел больше, чем обычный новичок, так что скорое освобождение из тюрьмы ему не светит, что бы он там себе ни воображал.  
Дрейк никогда не ошибался сильнее. Трафальгар Ло исчезает из-под конвоя и с корабля спустя каких-то пару минут после того, как Дрейк заканчивает допрос.  
И попадается снова неделю спустя, так легко, будто намеренно поддавался.  
На этот раз прежде, чем начать допрос, Дрейк долго рассматривает его, хмурясь, и Трафальгар Ло от такого внимания выглядит довольным донельзя. За прошедшую неделю он успел пробраться на местную базу Морского Дозора, устроить там немалый переполох, поджечь хранилище с документами и выбраться невредимым. Поймали его только на следующий день, при попытке уничтожить корабль Дозора, бросивший якорь у северного побережья.  
— Тебе, должно быть, очень не нравится Морской Дозор, — говорит Дрейк наконец, и Трафальгар Ло улыбается шире.  
— Тебе необязательно принимать это на свой счёт, — говорит он в ответ. — Моё предложение всё ещё в силе.  
— Присоединиться к твоей команде? — уточняет Дрейк. — Ну зачем же. Лучше ты оставайся. Я лично прослежу, чтобы тебе не было здесь скучно.  
Трафальгар Ло издаёт удивлённый смешок, лающий и хриплый. Чудовище под кожей Дрейка бесится от одного воспоминания об этом смехе ещё долго после того, как Трафальгар Ло ухитряется ускользнуть из-под охраны лично капитана Диеза Дрейка.

Полгода спустя Трафальгар Ло становится известен как «Хирург Смерти», капитан жёлтой субмарины, приятель говорящего белого медведя, один из самых непредсказуемых пиратов Северного моря и — что хуже всего — владелец фрукта Опе-Опе. Хуже всего потому, что Дрейк лично приказал провести тест с кайросеки ещё после второго ареста, и всё-таки остался в дураках.  
(Хуже всего потому, что фрукт Опе-Опе бесследно исчез в тот день с острова Миньон, но это не должно иметь значения и, с небольшим усилием воли, действительно не имеет.)  
Дрейк протягивает руку, цепляет пальцем вырез рубашки Трафальгара и тянет вниз, обнажая чернильное сердце. Трафальгар Ло приподнимает брови.  
— Заткнись, — говорит Дрейк, и Трафальгар закрывает рот, не сказав ничего, но ухмыляется при этом так мерзко, как, наверное, даже слова бы не прозвучали.  
Кто-то из подручных Трафальгара сдавленно хрюкает.  
— Это самая нелепая особая примета на моей памяти, — говорит ему Дрейк. — Кто вообще мог её заметить?  
— А капитан раздевается перед тем, как расчленять людей, — недостаточно тихо доносится из угла, где сидит связанная команда Сердца, и хихиканье становится громче.  
Дрейк торопливо стискивает обломок кайросеки в кармане, не дожидаясь, пока ящер рванётся наружу, привлечённый непрошеным образом обнажённого и перемазанного кровью человеческого тела.  
— Шачи, — меж тем спокойно говорит этот самый Трафальгар Ло, даже не оборачиваясь к команде. — Язык вырежу.  
— Простите, капитан! — сдавленно рапортует угол и, не удержавшись, добавляет: — Раздевшись?  
Дрейк разжимает пальцы в кармане, пересекает каюту в два стремительных шага и рычит, показывая зубы — длинные, острые и выглядящие особенно отвратительно на человеческом лице. Шутники затыкаются, побледнев. Медведь Трафальгара ощеривается в ответ, кусок живого горячего мяса под толстой шкурой. Дрейк втягивает носом воздух и медленно убирает зубы. Пока он возвращается к столу, усаживается и готовит бумагу, в каюте стоит гробовая тишина.  
— Имя, — говорит он.  
Не-говори-что-ты-забыл, читается в глазах Трафальгара, в усмешке, во всём выражении его лица, но вслух он покорно отвечает:  
— Трафальгар Ло.  
— И какого же морского дьявола ты делаешь в Северном море, Трафальгар Ло? — спрашивает Дрейк отрывисто и зло. — У тебя есть корабль, есть команда, есть сила, за тебя даже награду назначили. Какого дьявола ты всё ещё здесь, а не катишься на Гранд Лайн, где таким как ты самое место?  
— У меня здесь осталось ещё одно незаконченное дело, — качает головой Трафальгар. — Гранд Лайн никуда не денется.  
— Денется, — бросает Дрейк. — От тебя — денется.  
— Действительно, — сокрушённо вздыхает Трафальгар и звенит цепью от наручников. — Как я мог забыть.

Дрейк поначалу уверен, что ему это снится, потому что когда он открывает глаза, Трафальгар Ло, который должен быть прикован в трюме, сидит в его постели, оседлав его бёдра, тяжёлый и тёплый, а у самого Дрейка нет рук.  
— Прости, что пришлось тебя разбудить, — говорит Трафальгар Ло, невесомо и почти ласково гладя его костяшками пальцев по щеке, — но я не хотел уходить, не попрощавшись. Не хочу показаться невежливым, знаешь ли.  
— Ты спрашивал, почему я всё ещё не на Гранд Лайн. Ответ здесь, — говорит Трафальгар Ло и, приподняв лежавшую на покрывале картонную папку, показывает её Дрейку. — Я обшарил всё Северное море в поисках этой информации, а ты всё это время возил её с собой на своём корабле. Нехорошо, Дрейк-я, — говорит Трафальгар с фальшивой укоризной.  
— Давно мы перешли на имена? — спрашивает Дрейк охрипшим голосом; это не то, что он должен спрашивать, но это первое, что приходит ему в голову.  
Трафальгар издаёт мягкий смешок.  
— Давно пора было. Мы ведь такие хорошие знакомые. И, как раз потому, что мы такие хорошие знакомые, я дам тебе совет на будущее: внимательнее с наручниками, Дрейк-я. Тебе повезло, что ты перепутал их всего лишь на мне, но что, если, — Трафальгар наклоняется ближе, почти выдыхает: — что, если на моём месте оказался бы кто-нибудь опасный?  
— Когда ты успел их подменить? — спрашивает Дрейк сипло; голос едва его слушается. Трафальгар ухмыляется.  
— Если раскрыть секрет фокуса, он перестанет быть фокусом. Впрочем, могу рассказать, куда твои наручники в конце концов делись.  
Ухмыляясь ещё слаще, Трафальгар за цепь приподнимает пару наручников с защёлкнутыми в кольцах отрезанными руками. Дрейк смотрит, как пальцы на руках сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Не переживай, я оставлю их тебе. Хотя не могу сказать, что мысль забрать их мне не нравится.  
Трафальгар бросает наручники вместе с руками на постель рядом с Дрейком.  
— И ещё кое-что, — говорит он, наклоняясь совсем низко, и какой-то, наверное, всё ещё не проснувшейся частью мозга Дрейк даже благодарен, что кайросеки удерживает монстра внутри. — Мы наверняка встретимся ещё не раз, Дрейк-я, и когда встретимся, — Трафальгар оказывается совсем близко и выдыхает, обдавая кожу горячей волной, — прекрати смотреть на меня так, будто хочешь сожрать.  
А потом, чуть отстранившись, смотрит на него зло и почти брезгливо.  
— Потому что это выглядит как обещание, Дрейк-я. А я ненавижу обещания, которые никто не собирается выполнять.  
Очень подло с его стороны после этого уйти, бросив Дрейка без рук и возможности подрочить.

Когда они на самом деле встречаются в следующий раз, Дрейк не смотрит так, будто готов Трафальгара сожрать. Дрейк не смотрит вообще никак и почти не дышит, и вообще его не стоило доставать из моря, сказал Бепо капитану, а капитан его слушать не стал, и теперь Бепо должен ещё и рыбой делиться, хотя даже неизвестно, ест ли «это» рыбу, и ещё долго продолжал бы, наверное, если бы мальчишка в дурацкой шапке не велел ему прекратить ревновать. Тогда медведь угрюмо извиняется и уходит, кинув на Дрейка последний недобрый взгляд, а мальчишка принимается расспрашивать, где болит, попутно щупая Дрейка за запястье, считая его вдохи и даже посветив фонариком в глаза во врачебном энтузиазме. Дрейк раздражённо отмахивается и спрашивает:  
— Где ваш капитан?  
Капитан в городе и должен вернуться к вечеру. Дрейк соглашается на добавочную дозу обезболивающих и проваливается в сон.  
Когда он просыпается, уже темно; Трафальгар сидит неподалёку, обхватив ладонями исходящую паром кружку. Пляшущие отблески костра сбегают с его лица, как отступающая волна, когда Дрейк шевелится и Трафальгар поворачивает к нему голову. С полминуты они молча смотрят друг на друга; затем Трафальгар пересаживается поближе.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, прижав пальцы к его шее, где бьётся пульс. Дрейк запоздало напрягается, но руки Трафальгара на этот раз пахнут лекарствами и бумагой, и брезгливая хищная тварь даже не пытается пролезть наружу.  
— Лучше, — говорит Дрейк коротко, и Трафальгар кивает. Уверенность и спокойствие странным образом ему не к лицу; слишком непривычно видеть Трафальгара, каким он может позволить себе быть, когда сам задаёт правила игры.  
— Вы не смогли награбить себе достаточно на гостиницу? — спрашивает Дрейк, и Трафальгар наконец-то ухмыляется почти привычно:  
— В город слишком опасно соваться. Там сегодня всё бурлит: доблестный офицер Морского Дозора героически погиб при исполнении, защищая от пиратов торговый остров. Жители жаждут утолить свою скорбь пиратской кровью. — Помолчав, добавляет: — С размахом тебя уволили.  
— Да уж, — соглашается Дрейк и машинально касается рукой места, где под бинтами слабо пульсирует болью рана. — А ты зачем вмешался?  
— Кто против правительства, тот на моей стороне, — сообщает Трафальгар и отхлёбывает из своей кружки.  
— Против правительства, — повторяет Дрейк, следя, как движется его адамово яблоко. Трафальгар допивает, вытирает рот рукавом и кривится:  
— Конечно, Дрейк-я. Расскажи мне, как тебя за особые заслуги наградили саблей в печёнку. И, кстати, за какие?  
— Не твоё дело, — морщится Дрейк, и Трафальгар с напускным безраличием пожимает плечами. — Лучше скажи, что ты теперь собираешься со мной делать.  
— С тобой? — удивляется Трафальгар. — Отпущу, конечно.  
Ухмылка у него такая чарующе невинная, что весёлая злость полыхает горячей волной под рёбрами ещё раньше, чем Трафальгар договаривает:  
— В конце концов, было бы крайне неблагородно с моей стороны держать тебя в плену, когда ты нас столько раз отпускал.  
Ну вот ты и доигрался, думает Дрейк и, не обращая внимания на боль, рванувшись вперёд, сгребает рубашку Трафальгара на груди в кулак и дёргает его к себе. Собирался сожрать, действительно собирался, поддаться кровожадному фрукту, вцепиться зубами в шею и не отпускать, пока Трафальгар не перестанет дёргаться или не начнёт умолять отпустить его; но фрукт оказывается честнее и не подыгрывает самообману. И Дрейку ничего не остаётся кроме как поцеловать Трафальгара, чтобы не выглядеть глупо — и просто потому что хочется, даже сильнее, чем перегрызть ему шею, хотя это тоже можно попробовать, и шею, и послушать, как он умоляет, и…  
— Или, если ты не хочешь уходить, — выдыхает Трафальгар, машинально зализывая губу в том месте, где Дрейк его укусил, — ты всегда можешь присоединиться к моей команде.  
Оба знают, что ничего подобного не произойдёт; но, как Трафальгар, наверное, не может удержаться и не предложить, так и Дрейк не может не спросить в ответ:  
— А в этой команде подчинённым можно трахать капитана?  
Сердце Трафальгара под его ладонью сбивается с ритма; но прежде, чем он отвечает, от костра доносится выкрик:  
— Вот! Меня тоже интересует этот вопрос!  
Трафальгар моргает, закрывает рот, снова открывает и кричит в ответ:  
— Шачи на вахте до конца месяца!  
— За что, капитан? — взвывает Шачи. — Это шутка была! Вы мне даже не нравитесь!  
— Плюс пять дежурств за «не нравитесь», — обещает Трафальгар мстительно.  
И Дрейк не может не расхохотаться.


End file.
